Unconditionally
by allthefandoms.awesome
Summary: Cas figures out his love for Dean, but does he love Cas back? I suck at summaries, sorry! Rated T to be safe. I'll try to update every Saturday. If you don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Unconditionally

"Whatca doing, Cas?" Dean asks with a worried look on his face. Cas shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Nothing Dean, what are you doing?" he states nervously. Dean can't help but notice that Cas isn't acting the way he usually does. He has become more reserved, almost like something is bothering him. "Not a damn thing, wanna beer?" Dean questions, getting one for himself, like always. Cas doesn't answer right away and stares at the TV with not the slightest clue in what's going on. "No thank you Dean. I am an angel, I don't eat…" Dean interrupts, "Sleep, or drink, I know Cas. Heard it a million times dude. Seriously, what's up with you? Why ya acting so weird?" Dean asks, sounding a little annoyed. Cas ponders the question for a few seconds, before wondering whether or not to tell Dean his true thoughts. Dean walks around the motel room, waiting for an answer from the angel. "If I tell you, do you promise that this will not compromise our relationship as friends?" Dean's eyebrow raises, wondering what could be going on in his best and only friends head. "Yeah Cas, of course. After all we are best friends right?" Still pacing dean stares at Cas, waiting for him to tell Dean the thing that might make their friendship a wreck. "Well Dean, I think that I am acquiring a human feeling of what you call a 'crush'." Dean smirks and sits down next to Cas on the twin sized motel room bed. "Who is it? Does she like you back?" So many questions racing through Dean's head. Cas has never told him anything like this before. "That is the thing, it is not a girl."

Dean gasps quietly, whoa. Dean never thought that the angel could have feelings for anyone, let alone a dude. "Is it not acceptable to like a boy Dean? If it's not, I won't tell you." What could ever make his angle think that? His angle? It sounded weird to Dean, but he ignored it. For some reason now Dean noticed how incredibly blue Cas' eyes were. They were the most beautiful eyes Dean had ever seen. Since when did Dean use the word beautiful? _'No fucken chick flick moments, I don't do that'_ Dean thought. "Of course it's okay Cas, now will you tell me who you like before I explode?" Did Dean have feelings for Cas? No, he decided, maybe. God, why all of a sudden did Dean like a male? He starts questioning all of his actions around other guys, aside Sammy. He thought he was losing his mind, he knew losing Cas was like losing Sam, but was it always something more than a friendship? "You will not explode, but yes, I will tell you. Dean…" he stops pondering whether or not to still tell dean the truth, this could compromise everything, their friendship, and his with Sam. "It's you Dean… it has always been you. I don't know where this is coming from, but I knew from a couple of months ago that I had a 'crush' on you. I think that it has always been like this for me. You don't have to say anything if you wouldn't like to, ill understand if you want me to leave." He never wanted Cas to leave, now that he thought about it, Cas has always been there for him, took him in, healed him, and most importantly, made Dean stronger. He thought that he liked Cas, and that he would always be there for him, but he didn't want to believe it. How was it possible that Dean Winchester was bisexual? No? Yes? He had no idea, but he knew deep in his heart that Cas would help him through it.

"Oh, Cas." Was all Dean could mumble out. Dean was utterly and completely speechless. "Cas, this is hard for me. I don't know what to say, but I definitely don't want you to leave." Cas didn't know what to think. All he knew, was that he was completely in love with Dean and didn't want to think about anything else. He could barely hear what Dean was saying. "I don't want to leave Dean. I don't know what to say about this either. If you don't feel the same way about me, please tell me now so I don't get upset." Dean had no words, he was not gay, and he would be sadly mistaken if Cas would screw up his manliness. He didn't know what to say, but if he didn't say anything, then Cas would flutter off to god knows where. "Don't get upset with me, and goddamit, don't leave, but I can't make up my mind Cas. Would it be okay to tell you like tomorrow maybe? I'm sorry." Dean muttered under his breath. "Of course Dean I understand. I am going to go into what you call 'angle sleep' now. Goodnight, Dean." Cas said trying to wrap up the conversation as quick as possible, he couldn't handle any more human feelings let alone embarrassment. " 'Night Cas" Dean said before climbing into his own bed.

Dean awoke to the sound of plastic bags and Styrofoam in the kitchen area of their tiny motel room. "Mornin' Cas" dean grumbled as he got out of the very uncomfortable mattress, and headed for the bathroom. "Good morning Dean." Cas prepared the food he had bought from the diner down the road. Dean walked out of the bathroom and sat at the table. "I bought breakfast for you, I thought that you deserved some after this long hunt." Cas stated rather energetic. Dean had no idea why Cas was so happy this morning. Dean had told him the previous night that he didn't know if he liked Cas back, and now he is supper happy, why? Whatever, he got free bacon and pancakes. "Thanks Cas, I really needed this." They were both quiet as dean ate and Cas read the first book in the _Harry Potter_ series. "Good book?" Dean asked with a mouthful of pancakes. Cas held up his pointer finger as a symbol to wait until he finished the page. "Yes, Dean this is a very good book." About ten minutes later they are both finished. "That was a very good book, thank you for letting me read it in the car and here." Cas says joyfully. Dean smiles at him showing no teeth. Though Dean didn't wanna admit it and he didn't even know it himself, he was in love, with a certain angle named Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Dean collapsed on yet another motel bed. He was purely exhausted from this hunt, after all he got stabbed and cut up. Sure, Cas healed him, but he was just drained. "Dean, before you sleep can I ask you a question?" Cas just wanted Dean to be his already. He had told Dean a week ago about liking him, and he had never said whether or not he felt the same. He was mentally tired because he didn't know anything. "Sure Cas, what's up?" Dean huffed out. All he needed was to lay in bed and sleep for a week. "Dean do you like me? Like that I mean…" Cas whispered not facing Dean. Dean's brain went into panic knowing that he has not answered Cas last time, and knew that he had to answer this time. _I don't know. I don't have an answer. I do but what if it's the wrong one?_ Dean thought to himself. Cas spoke up and looked at him this time, "Dean I heard you, please" Cas practically begged, "I heard you have an answer, and I don't care if it's the wrong one I just need to know. Dean please." Cas begged on the verge of tears. He looked Dean right in the eye. Dean had no idea what had come over him, but he leaned forward to Cas and gently pressed their lips together. A couple seconds later Dean jumped back, after he had realized what he had just done.

He was startled and didn't know what to do. Cas smirked and looked at Dean. He realized that Dean was frozen with worry. "Dean, it's okay, I promise. If that was a mistake, I will forget it." With those words, Dean snapped back into the real world and looked at Cas. At that moment he saw Cas vulnerable, and knew that he was slightly in love with him. He firmly gripped Cas' hand, and looked him in the eyes, "Cas, that was by far the craziest risk I've ever taken. Now I know though, that was the right thing to do. I like you Cas, I really do." And with that followed a sweet kiss. "Please don't leave Dean." Cas was in love, no doubt about it, and he could feel Dean's love too. He never wanted this night to end. Cas knew that no matter what he went through, he wanted Dean to be there with him. "I'm not going anywhere angle. Hell, you can even sleep in my bed if you want, just no dirty or sexy stuff tonight, I'm too tired." Dean didn't know what he was doing when he let Cas in bed with him, but it felt right. Cas cuddled up next to Dean wanting to feel protected by him, he was the 'small spoon'. Dean put an arm around Cas and felt better than he had in a long time. They laid like that until Dean fell asleep, and Cas stayed up listening to the sound of Dean's heart.

Dean woke in the motel room and he was confused, there was a person under his arm. He opened his eyes and smelled a scent of thunderstorms and apples. Cas. All the memories from the night before came flooding into Dean's head. He was worried, but also at peace, for the first time. "Good morning Dean," Cas whispered, "I knew you were awake because I could hear your heart beat get faster." Cas rolled so he was facing Dean. Dean smiled widely and took a good look at Cas. His black hair was so messed up and fluffed to the point that it looked kinda cute. His blue eyes lit up when he saw Dean's smile. ' _God, he is so awesome, and extremely beautiful, nope not beautiful, perfect'_ Dean thought. "Good morning to you too Cas. I hope you know that the effect of last night is, I like you a lot, and would you be my boyfriend? I guess that's what I'd call you, I don't know how to do this with girls, let alone guys." He felt so embarrassed. Dean's smile melted away while he looked at Cas. The biggest smile appeared on Cas' face, "Dean of course! This means a lot to me! I know that you do not want to jeopardize your manliness, so I won't do anything you don't want to. I'm so happy!" Cas half shouted. He hugged Dean and looked him in the eyes, "Are you sure you're ready for this Dean, it is a big step." Dean thought about it for a minute. He would want nothing more than for Cas to be with him. He was shocked at how well his brain was taking this. He never would have thought that he could have feelings for an angle, but a male angle!? Whoa, it is a big step, Dean decided. He looked Cas dead in the eye and said, "I know it's a huge step for me, but I'm ready. For what reason, I don't know. I need to be with you, Cas, you make me feel safe. That's all I ever wanted." Cas looked at him with so much love in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Dean square on the lips. "If you're sure then I obviously accept" Cas said followed by a laugh. Dean chuckled and looked down. With a somewhat straight face he replied, "Alright no more chick flick moments, back to the bunker we go" Dean said followed by a wink. The couple packed up their bags, and headed to the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Castiel hopped in the passenger seat of the Impala with the biggest smile on his face. Dean started his Baby and looked at the angle. "Thank you Castiel." Dean says while staring at the road. They were driving on one of the many country roads in Georgia, going back to the bunker to meet with Sam. Out of all the things that could be racing through Dean's mind, Cas was the only thing he could think of. It was dangerous, he could barely think of driving, let alone the road ahead. "For what Dean?" Castiel finally says after a few minutes. He was distracted by the thought of him and Dean finally being together, and if they would have a future together. "For making me finally come out of my shell. For making me realize that I am not the person I thought I was. I hate this, talking about my feelings and whatnot. So just thank you for that." Cas smiled, he knew that Dean had a hard time with feelings, and with more importantly talking about them. He couldn't believe that Dean had even said the things that he did. He was so grateful that he could say even the little things. Dean told Cas that he liked him, that he wanted him to be Dean's boyfriend, and that he made him realize who he was. That was the most important thing he could talk to Cas. He looked at Dean even though he was driving and said, "Dean, I know that it is hard for you to talk about what you feel. I know that it is unusual to feel things because your life has been so hard in the past. Dean, I am here for you, and I will listen to anything you ever have to say." Dean smiled bigger than he thought he could. Out of all the mean things that would have broken Dean down or ripped his heart in half, Cas was there for him, and he made that known. "Thank you," Dean whispered still smiling.

They arrived at the bunker the next day, "Cas, I'm not ready to tell Sammy, or anyone else for that matter, about us being together. Is that okay?" Dean was so impatient, but also so nervous that Sam would find out and make the biggest fool out of him. Castiel smiled and looked at the door to the bunker. He finally realized that Dean was just as big of a 'sap' and just as much of a human as anyone in that moment. He knew, that Dean didn't want to believe it, and that was okay. He would be able to feel it, and even express it in the future, even if it was only with Cas. "Of course Dean. I know that you are still too uncomfortable to even say it to me. It is okay that you still cannot say it to Sam or anyone else." Dean smiled and looked at Cas, "Thank you…again" Dean said chuckling as he looked Cas right in the eyes. Castiel slowly leaned forward and kissed Dean. All Dean could think about was how passionate the kiss was, and how loving. It was by far the best kiss Dean had ever had.

Dean walked into the bunker first with Cas following soon behind. "Dean. Cas. How was the hunt you guys?" Sam calls from the table, as he gets up to greet the boys. He noticed how dean had been acting a little bit weirder than usual. Dean looks up at Sam and smiles, "Sammy! The hunt was great. We chopped off a couple vamps heads, then killed a couple of changelings a few towns over. It was awesome." Sam smiled and looked at the angle Castiel who was nodding his heads along to what Dean said. Now Cas was the one that was acting weird. Cas was a usually very opinionated person after a hunt. Sam suspected that something else had happened on their hunt that Dean wasn't telling him. "Anything else happen on your hunt?" Sam asked curiously. Dean looked back at Cas and gave him the look that told him no. "Nope, just went out to eat at one of my favorite burger joints" Dean finally said after looking back at Sam. Dean might of thought that that got Sam off of his back, but Sam thought he knew what was going on.

Sam walked into Dean's room slowly not knowing what Dean was doing in his bedroom. Frankly, he didn't want to know. He looked in the room and Dean wasn't in there. He heard a familiar voice behind him, "Hey Sammy. Whatca looking for?" Sam jumped a little and turned around to find Dean holding a burger in one hand, and a beer in the other. He smirked as Dean walked passed him to get into his room. "I'm not looking for anything, just wanted to talk to you." Dean's smile slowly faded when he heard Sam. He didn't want Sam to know, not just yet anyway. Dean sat on his bed and took a long swig of beer, "Oh come on Sammy! I'm not a girl, and I ain't just gonna sit here and talk about whatever sappy thing you're wanting to talk about." Yet again hiding behind his humor, Dean smiled, but Sam knew that it was fake. He looked at Dean and knew that he didn't wanna tell his brother about whatever it was. "Just hear me out Dean. Okay?" The smile once again left Dean's face. 'I cannot tell him, not yet. I'm barley ready to tell myself. All he's gonna do is make fun of me, and beat me down for it. Just lie and smile like you always do' Dean thought to himself. Sam just wanted some simple conversation that would let him know where Dean stood. "Dean, I know you're hiding something from me. I wanted to ask you about Cas." Sam said not asking his full question. All he wanted to know was if he had told Cas his feelings. He has known for a little while about Dean liking Cas, even though he wouldn't admit it. "What do you want to ask me about Cas? I think you know a little bit more about him than I do." Dean was lying strait through his teeth, and Sam could sense it. "Please just admit it to me that you like Cas. I've seen the way you guys look at each other, and it's gotten worse over the hunt. Tell me what else happened on the hunt please. If you don't want to please just admit that you like him." Dean started to panic in his mind. This was the time that Sam was going to say goodbye, after all, that's all that he ever knew. "Sam, I don't like him, not like that anyway…" Dean mumbled with a single breath. "I know you like him like that, and I know something else happened on that trip. I hope you know that, I will always be there for you. I'm not going to leave like everyone else, like it or not you're stuck with me for life, okay big brother?" Sam said looking Dean right in the eyes. He knew that everyone had always left Dean, and no one was ever there for him. "Sam please, you know I don't like talking about stuff like this." All Dean wanted to do right know was lay down and have his newly boyfriend hold him. As freaking girly as that was that was all he wanted, and he didn't know why. "I know Dean, but I swear on my life, yours, and Cas' that I will not leave you. No matter what we are in this together, we're brothers Dean okay?" Sam said trying to reassure the broken down Dean. He was on the verge of tears, but he knew that his little brother was the only one that was always there for him, no matter what. "Sammy, I think I'm in love with him" Dean whispered with a sob. "I know Dean, I know. It's okay though. I know Cas well enough to know that he will not leave you like all of those other assholes did. What happened after or before the hunt?" He knew something was going on between the two of them, but the only thing that mattered was that they were not fighting or broken. "We came back from the vamps, and Cas was acting really weird so I asked him what was wrong. That's when he told me that he liked me, and that he had liked me for a while. I didn't know what to do so I told him I'd let him know what I thought the next day. I forgot about it until after the changelings, when he asked me again. I didn't know what had come over me, but I kissed him. Next thing you know it was morning, and I woke up with Cas in my arms. I told him that I really liked him. Long story short, we're kinda dating now…" Sam just knew it. Dean finally spit it out, and he felt so much better. A tear fell down Dean's face, as he quickly wiped it off. "Before you say anything else, this is the last time we do something like this. Got it?" Sam laughed a little before he thought about all the sappy crap he would have to witness between the couple. He looked at Dean who had took another bite of his burger. He couldn't believe the number of girls Dean had been with, to have his first real significant other, be Cas, his angle. "Yeah, Dean, I got it. I'm honestly really happy for you. You finally had the balls to tell him, I mean that's awesome. Just no sappy or sexy crap where I can hear or see you, got it?" Dean laughed genuinely for the first time in a long time. Sam could tell that he was happy. He was truly happy for possibly the first time in his life. "Yep Sammy, I definitely got it. Now get out I got to sleep sometime don't I?" Sam smirked at Dean who was now smiling with him, "Night Dean."

He was finally allowed to eat his burger in peace. Just as Dean went to take a bite his phone buzzed. Dean, can I come in your room? I know you were talking to Sam, but are you done? He laughed as he read the text and replied for Cas to get in there. Cas got up from the table and walked down to Dean's room. "What's up Cas?" Dean asked with a yawn. Cas sat down on the queen sized mattress with Dean. He could sense that Dean was tired so he wouldn't make it very long. "Nothing much I suppose. I suspect you told Sam about us?" Dean nodded his head with a sad look on his face. He told Cas not to tell Sam for a reason, but then Dean went and told him. "He took it great and he said he would always be there for me. I'm sorry I told him Cas." He gave Dean a small smile. "It is more than okay Dean, you needed to tell him, and he had already suspected it. I hope you know I will never get used to your silly technology. Dean, can I sleep with you tonight?" Dean stifled out a small chuckle. He was so lucky that he was in love, with his best friend at that. He could not admit it to himself that he loved a dude, no, an angle dude. "Of course you can. I would love that Cas." Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas. All the angle could think about was how amazing this experience was. His first kiss was with Dean, and he never knew it could be that great. Their kiss was soft and simple, just enough for Cas to be filled with the feeling of love. Dean got up and took off his jacket, so he was in a plain black t-shirt. "What are you doing?" Castiel asked with a childish look on his face. Then Dean took off his t-shirt so he was just in his jeans. "Cas, it's called getting comfortable. I can't sleep with five layers of clothes on. Take off your coat, jacket, shirt, and tie." Dean commanded, not sounding too harsh. Cas did as Dean told and took off all of his upper body clothing. "Here you can put these sweats on for now, I have two pairs, I'll buy you some later" Dean said as he put on his own. Cas put them on and took a deep breath. He was so thankful for Dean putting so much effort into teaching him the human ways. "Thank you Dean this is amazing. It is getting late though we should lay down." Dean looked at the clock, it read 1:27. He looked back at Castiel and laughed. He said, "I guess you're right. Come here then." Cas slid into Dean's arms as he turned the lights off. "Goodnight Dean" Cas whispered. Dean waited a minute before saying, "Night sweetheart." They lay with their arms and legs tangled together listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats.


End file.
